Drarry: The Philosopher's Stone
by venividivici10
Summary: My twist on J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter book. For Harry's safety, Dumbledore abolishes the house system and instead giving each person a partner for life. The chapters are told from both Harry and Draco's point of views. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.
1. The Pairing

**A/N: First Harry Potter fan fiction! It is based on Harry's first year at Hogwarts, but instead of houses, they are put into dorm pairs. Please comment! **

Draco's P.O.V

I walked in to the Great Hall looking around at my friends: Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Blase. Any one of them could be my roommate. Since 'The Boy Who Lived' registered for Hogwarts, Dumbledore made changes to the system.

1) There are no more houses.  
>2) Dorms and sections will be allocated to each student.<br>3) Each student will be sharing a dorm with another person, this person is your partner for life.  
>4) Students must protect and support their partners<br>5) There will be no changing partners.

'The Boy Who Lived', or Harry Potter entered the hall. He wore new black robes, his brown hair all over the place and round glasses making his green eyes look ten times their real size.

My father told me to stay away from him, he is evil. I obey my father and turn back to my friends. Hopefully one of them will be my partner.

"Hogwarts, Malfoy? I thought your father didn't like Dumbledore." Said Zabini.  
>"My mother preferred here,"<br>"What does..." Blase was cut off just in time.

All eyes went to Dumbledore, his presence commanding everyone to listen.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" He said, regarding the older students. "Or simply welcome to Hogwarts to our newest editions,

"As I am sure you are aware, there are many changes taking place, one being the new dorm's system.

"Because you are sharing your dorm with your partner, the sections are now co-ed.

"If you want any more information, please feel free to talk to any of the teachers.

"Well, I think that's quite enough talking, we will begin the sorting," Finished Dumbledore. Many people stood and clapped, but I just tapped my foot impatiently.

The pairing commenced, starting in alphabetical order. I knew I would be waiting for a while for my turn. It was Crabbe's turn, he shuffled up to the front, and sat on the chair as McGonagall placed the dusty hat on top of his head.

There was silence for a minute, then the sorting hat said "Gregory Goyle!" Everyone cheers as Crabbe sits next to his partner. I pat Goyle on the back, unsure of what else to do. That meant I was probable stuck with Blase Zabini for the rest of my life.

Finally they had got to the M's. Hermione Granger had been paired with Cho Chang and the youngest Wesley boy with Neville Longbottom.

"Draco Malfoy," Called McGonagall.  
>I strode over to the chair and sat down. It was uncomfortable and dusty, it made me want to sneeze.<p>

The hat was placed on my head, and I thought about what life with Blase would be like. I was dreading it. I did not like him enough to live with him.

I felt the hat going through my mind. I tried to keep my mind open, but instinct was telling me to block the hat. I heard the hat hum as if it were deep in thought. Looking around, everyone's gaze was fixed on me, student and teachers alike.

Just as I was about to take the hat of my head, the hat coughed, clearing it's throat - if it even had one. Everyone leaned in to hear what the hat was going to say.

And then it spoke, and it said the one thing I didn't even imagine hearing.

"Harry Potter!"

**MWAHAHAHA! I am so excited to hear your comments! I hope you liked it! Please don't get too mad about the cliffy! I hope to update soon!**


	2. The Confirmation

**A/N: Comment and review!**

I looked at my partner, my new dorm mate. He was scowling at me, his dark eyes glaring daggers at me. The boy on the train - Ron, he said that the new system was faultless, the sorting hat would know exactly who to pair each person with, but I couldn't help but feel that there had been a mistake. He had white hair, blue eyes and very pale skin, whereas I had black hair, green eyes with round glasses and olive toned skin. We didn't even look the same, but I was willing to try!

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter!" I said with the best smile I could.

"I know who you are, Potter," He spat, then continued to glare at me like I was responsible for the mix up.

As we were partners, we were required to sit with each other for big meals like the start of year feast. I couldn't wait for the next day, as I wouldn't have this restriction. Something in me was extremely frightened of Draco.

We sat in silence, looking anywhere but each other, while all our fellow students were chatting away happily with their new partners. I felt like the unluckiest boy In the world. First my parents are killed by some mad wizard, then I am sent to live with my horrible Aunt and Uncle, and now this! Can it get any worse?

We finished our food, then went to our dorm. Draco walked about ten paces ahead of me, and when we got to the dorm, shut the door leaving me outside fumbling trying to get my key. I fished it out of my pocket and cautiously unlocked the door. Draco had already unpacked - using magic I guessed, and was pacing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You!" He hissed, then turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to McGonagall,"

I knew what he implied. He was going to tell the teacher that there had been a mistake, that we should not be together.

"I better come with you,"

* * *

><p>The moment we knocked, McGonagall opened the door, welcoming us in with a frown on her face. As Draco explained our situation, her frown deepened.<p>

"We'll try again," She said, then turned around to fetch the old hat from the shelf. She motioned for me to sit down, then she placed it on my head. We all heard the answer we were dreading.

"Draco Malfoy!"

Draco seemed to want to scream in frustration, his face went red, and he clenched his fists.

"I don't know what you want me to do Mr Malfoy. It's a school policy, and there are no exceptions. Harry is your partner, and you must look out for him," She said, her frown had gone, replaced with concern. "If I hear ANYTHING has gone wrong with you two, you can have your detention with me," She said. So much for a nice welcoming!

We both nodded, then exited the office. I thanked the teacher, then ran to catch up with a very angry Draco. It was going to be a hard 5 years.


	3. Spite

**A/N: Thanks to all my new followers and ibliniy for her on going support! Please review!**

I was so angry, angry that I got Potter as my partner, that I had all my classes with him, that I even got sent to this damned school. My father had requested a letter be sent home straight after I was allocated my partner, but I had been putting it of until now.

I opened the door to the owlery, and my new Owl, Cassius flew over and perched himself on my shoulder. I looked over the letter one last time:

_Dear Father,_  
><em>It is with great regret that I am writing to you to give you bad news. The journey was fine, and the school is as expected, however my bad news regards my partner.<em>

_It seems that the 'faultless' sorting hat is broken, or has gone mad. I hope that you can use your influence to sort out this mess. You see, my partner is the Potter boy. Please understand that this was against my wishes._

_Your Son,_  
><em>Draco L Malfoy<em>

I thought that the news was broken fluently and formally, therefore my fathers rage would not go so far as to injure my mother in any way.

Also, I had the chance of swapping partners. No, I would not enjoy partnering with Zabini, but at least he is suitable.

I tied the note to the owl's leg neatly, making sure I had it symmetrical as I knew my father hates receiving carelessly tied letter. "The Malfoy Manor, Cassius," I said, and then the barn owl spread its beautiful brown wings and flew away.

As I was about to leave, Harry and his ginger friend walk into the owlery. Harry seems to force a smile, then turns to his companion, "Ron, this is my partner Draco Malfoy, Draco, this is Ron Weasley," The ginger blood traitor turns to Harry and tells him that we have met.

"Ahh Ronald Weasley," I said confidently.  
>"Draco," He replies, puffing up his chest and squaring his shoulders. I resist the urge to laugh as I mentally compare him to a puffer fish.<p>

"You guys know each other?" Harry asked, looking back and forth between the two of us.  
>"Our parents are... familiar," I let smugness leak into my voice, and watch Weasley's face turn from annoyed to angry. He really did look like a tomato when he was cross.<p>

"Lets just say that," Replied Ron, and then he turns to leave. Harry seemed to want to say something, but couldn't seem to find the words, so he gave me a quick nod, then turned to catch up with his friend.

I walked out of the owlery leaving the two boys behind, and made my way down the moving stairs to the board in the corridor. I check for notices.

Quiditch, first graders not allowed unless told otherwise. Dorm sections compete against each other. Quiditch rules apply.

I was in the Phoenix dorm section with Harry, there were four: Phoenix, Elf, Dragon and Unicorn. Phoenix was my second choice for my section, I wanted to be in Dragon, after all that is what my name means in Latin.

"Oi! First grader?" An older boy said.  
>"What?" I asked rudely.<br>"Too young,"  
>"You think I don't know that?"<br>"Jeez! It's just you were staring for ages!"

Without batting an eyelid, I threw a punch to his nose, breaking it straight away. I looked up to see blood running from the Weasley family's prat's nose. I sneered then walked away, knowing that I would be having my first detention soon.


	4. Dentention

**Hello everyone.**

**Please read this, it is important. I would just like to say that I am sorry I did not update last week. I have my mock in a couple of weeks, coursework, homework, music theory, double syncro practice as well as my fitness session, piano 1hr everyday and also house music and school play rehearsals not to mention all the other things that I have to do. This will mean that my updates will become irregular, but I will try to update each story at least once every two weeks.**

**Also, would you like short but regular updates, or long updates done for 2 weeks? Thank you for not giving up on me, and a thank you to those who have followed/Favorited any of my stories. I love you guys!**

**Venividivici10**

I had my first detention. It seemed that my partner, Draco was unable to take a few taunts from my friends brother, Percy.

Ron had agreed that Percy was the worst sibling. He was stuck up and a snob, but even so, he did not need a broken noise from Draco. The minute McGonagall found out what Draco had done, she put us both into detention.

I made my way to the dungeons, it was dark and a pungent odor filled my nostrils as I descended deeper into the darkness.

I knocked on the door, which opened by magic revealing a rather greasy teacher. This must be Snape I thought. My first impressions of him were:

Eww - Wash much?  
>Jeez- CAN YOU SMILE?<br>Wow - When did you last go outside?

"Potter," He said - no spat. His lip was curled up into a sneer.

"Errm, hello sir," I said quietly. He looked at me, seemingly in disgust, his fists were clench as he gestured to the cauldrons.

"Clean them, don't talk until you are done," He dismissed me.

I walked over to the cauldrons and saw all sort of mold and gunk on them. I took the rag in my hand and slowly began to scrub, wondering where Draco was.

Around half an hour later, just as I was finishing up, Draco waltz in. Snape looked up at the boy, and his lip twitched.

"Draco, how nice of you to join us!" He drawled.  
>"Well, sir, I am here now. What should I do?" Draco said in a similar tone.<br>"I think Potter is almost finished. Potter?"  
>"Yes sir, I am done now," I replied without trying to be rude, but still lacing my voice with accusation.<p>

I stood and watched Draco and Snape interact like they had known each other for years. I walked over to Draco, grabbed him, and dragged him out.

Draco regarded ne with a rather amused look as I ranted about how I shouldn't have even been in that detention , let alone doing the whole task for him!

I finished my rant and glared at the boy who seemed very relaxed. He did not seem phased at all by my anger - and rather than making me even more angry, it made me calmer. I felt as if this was a partnership that would never fail.

"Come on. Lets go back to the dorm," He said as if speaking to a child. He placed his hand on my shoulder and guided me back to the dorm.

I went to sleep with only one thing on my mind that night.

Draco.

**Please review **


	5. Potions

**A/N: having a lot of trouble finding time to update at the moment, but I will try to keep this story regular, if not my others. Thank you for sticking with me. **

I had to admit that getting a detention with Snape was pretty good, at least it wasn't McGonagall, sloppy Gryffindor. Severus, being my godfather let me of for not coming to detention - I thought he would have gone easy on Potter seeing as he was Lily's boy, but he looks too much like James I think.

I have all my classes with Potter, which is irritating, he follows me like he is stuck to me, that is if he is not with Weasel and the Mudblood. Trust him to make friends with a blood traitor and a muggle-born brat. Then there is the aspect of dorms. We share one between the two of us. I am very careful to leave early in the morning, and to not come in until late at night. Goyle and Crabbe have offered to accommodate me in the mornings and evenings. They too are morons, however their company is better than Potters. The boy used to wait for me at night, once I caught him fast asleep dressed in robes and all! I had to wake the boy up. No point creasing the silk.

I headed down the stairs to the Great Hall. Potter, Granger and Weasley were already sitting there. I checked to make sure that Goyle and Crabbe were still behind me, then made my way to the group of pure bloods. The moment I sat down, Pansy came and sat next to me. I was frowning inside, we had known each other for... since we were babies. I have to say, she is a reasonably loyal girl, but really, she is not my type. What is my type? That's a secret, if I told you, I would have to kill you.

I sat down and smiled, hopefully everyone saw. It was the signal to start the plan. Zabini got up to ask Weasley why he was in his Halloween costume, and Pansy went over to Granger to ask if she wanted to borrow a hairbrush. I joined them, and went to sit next to my room mate. Weasley took the comment as badly as we had thought he would, and had dragged Zabini outside. When Draco had said that he would probably end up in the hospital wing, the boy had replied "It's all for a good cause,". That it was. This prank was going to be to-die-for if everything went to plan.

Hermione had run to the toilets, she probably would have gone to join Moaning Myrtle in her tears. Harry was alone and vulnerable, a perfect opportunity for Draco to slip some Veritaserum potion into his drink while he was looking around for his friends. Potter drank the potion in one big gulp, then said "Malfoy, what did you put in my drink?".

It did not matter that the boy knew he had consumed a potion, the prank would still work. I couldn't wait for their potions lesson in 15 minutes. Snape was bound to ask Harry a question which Harry would answer with complete honesty.

"You will find out soon, Potter,"


	6. Veritaserum

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has followed/Favorited/reviewed this story! I already have 23 follows! I am aiming for 1000 views by the end of next week, I already have 980 though! I would love it if you would review as well so I know if I am doing a good job!**  
><strong>Enjoy ;).<strong>

I made mys way to the dungeons. I wished they did not abolish the house system's workings, it would have allowed me to be with Zabini and other pure-bloods instead of with Golden Boy. My father's owl, Carlos had delivered a letter to me this morning:

Dragon my son,  
>I am sorry about the situation, but this is permanent. Please ask your Godfather to let you use the floo. We must discuss the benefits.<p>

L. Malfoy

The letter had been straight and to the point, just as my father was. He pondered on what his father meant by 'benefits'.

I took my seat at my desk next to Potter. Sadly, the school policy stated that partners were to be kept together, meaning i was paired with the boy for every lesson.

*Flashback*  
>It was the fifth day of school, Dumbledore had modified the system to accommodate points. They had taken out the sorting hat once again, and this time sorted students into houses. Dorm's and sections would stay the same, but they would compete in houses to honor the Founders (Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw).<p>

I, as expected was sorted into Slytherin, father was very proud, and Harry in Gryffindor. This allows me to compete (and hopefully beat) Potter in anything and everything.

This also meant that a teacher was responsible for each house - so Snape was put in charge of me.

During the sorting, I noticed that only a people were in a different house to their partner, it was rather strange for this to be the case with the chosen one.

*End Flashback*

Just before i could ponder more on the advantage of Snape being my teacher, the man burst in.

His robes were immaculate, his dark hair was greasy and needed a wash. My father and I enjoyed teasing him about it, clean clothes, greasy hair: Do you spill the potions on your head, Sev?

The teacher sat down on his chair, and with a flip of his wand, the ingredients for the potion they were brewing today appeared.

The Professor looked at me, then to the left at Potter's seat. I wondered why Sev was staring, until it hit me. Harry was not here yet.

I smirked, something a Malfoy only did when they knew they had won. If Potter was not here yet, he would be brought here... that meant Snape would ask him all sorts of questions.

"Draco, I notice Potter is not here yet. I trust you will be able to bring him," Drawled the teacher.

"Of course, sir!" I replied sweetly. The head of house raised an eyebrow but did not query why i had looked so pleased. As i left the class, I heard Snape having a go at Granger, I realized that my life wasn't going to be so bad after all.

I was in the dorm room. I knew that Draco had put a potion which made me tell the truth in my drink, and i would have gone down to the infirmary, except i couldn't remember where it was.

I was about to start doing my homework when the portrait in front of the door revealing a rather smug looking Malfoy.

Draco strode in, took the quill from my hand and practically dragged me to my feet while wearing his trademark smirk.

"Ahh! Potter. What did you think you were doing?" Draco asked, knowing full-well he would get a very truthful answer.

"You slipped a potion in my drink, as I was going to the dungeon for our lesson a girl came up to me and asked if I would go out with her. I said no because I don't like he- woman," The potion corrected his lie, "I ran up here then realized I couldn't find the infirmatory so I started to do my homework. I didn't want to give you the satisfaction of winning." I finished. I could feel my cheeks hearing up after I acknowledged just how thorough the potion was.

Malfoy looked rather shocked, to be honest I would be too after hearing that the boy I lived with was gay.

"So... your gay?" He asked.  
>"No - yes! Yes." I could not refrain from telling the truth no matter how much I wanted to.<p>

Still unsure of what to do, Malfoy grabbed my arm and led me down to the dungeon.

***  
>Snape looked up as I guided Potter to the front of the room. I could not wait to hear just how bad the boy's truth telling would be. The veritaserum potion was given in a rather strong dose meaning that little details would not be skipped. That was probably what Potter had admitted to being gay.<p>

I did not know what to think of that particular piece of information. I seemed to know everything about the 'Golden Boy' that I did not want to know. At least father believes that there are benefits to me being his partner.

Professor Snape stood up, his eyes glinting with fury. I was glad that it was not directed at me. Then his mask slipped into place, making him seem like the bored teacher that nobody liked. The observation I had made was actually quite interesting. Why the fury? I could not help but think that there was more to Sev's hatred than Potter being miserable at the moment, however, I could not care less. This was going to be entertaining.

**Don't forget to review. I would love to know if you prefer longer or short chapters. Also what did you think of the changes in point of view?**


	7. The Potions Master

**A/N: Can I just say, the more I think about Drarry, the more I fall in love with them. I exceeded my goal , thank you so much everyone, I now have 1,500 views. I am aiming for 50 followers by the end of this year. Too much? I guess we will find out! Merry Christmas! I have use some real passages of the Philosopher's Stone in this, I don't own them for the record.**

Severus Snape, Hogwarts greasy teacher of the year I thought as I stood before him. "Thought you'd stroll in late, oh Great Chosen One?" Said the Professor, sarcasm dripping off his words. "We will speak at the end of the lesson,"

I took a seat next to Ron at the back of the classroom, watching as Snape thanked Malfoy, awarding him with a very generous prize of 20 house points. The lesson began, students listened carefully to the introductory speech.

I shivered. It was colder here than up in the castle, and as if they felt it wasn't strange enough, all kinds of strange items could be found on shelves. Snape seemed to have been made to stay in these dungeons.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had caught every word -like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." More silence followed this little speech.

Students began to exchange looks. Hermione, however continued to face forward, looking eagerly at the front of the room ready to start.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" I glanced at Malfoy, who was looking everywhere but me. I tried desperately to think of an answer but could not, so eyes downcast, I was forced to reply, "I don't know, sir"

Snape sneered at me, as if he had expected me to give him an argument at least (I would have, but the Veristaserum prevented it). "Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything." He ignored Hermione's hand which had shot up the moment the question was finished. Malfoy snorted, and the Professor nodded curtly in his direction.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" I tried not to look at Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were shaking with laughter. Damn that boy. The bloody potion was making me tell the truth - I couldn't even give a snarky response. "I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?" I forced myself to keep my mouth shut, but to no avail. "I didn't want to." At this the teacher raised an eyebrow, Malfoy's usually pale face was red with laughter.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" At this, Hermione stood up, her hand stretching toward the dungeon ceiling. "I don't know," I said quietly, once again.

"I need an answer. Who else is going to give me one?" Snape said.

"I think Hermione does, why don't you try her?" I was shocked by how truthful the potion made me. A few people laughed; I caught Seamus's eye, and Seamus winked. Snape, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Drought of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

The rest of the lesson continued in a way which made me sure that Potions was going to be my least favorite subject. There was obvious discrimination on Snape's part, furthermore, I felt as if I was a target of the man's hatred.

We had been asked to create a potion which was 'Easy. Even you dumb brats should be able to brew it.'. No matter how hard the students tried, no praise came to them.

I had been moved next to Malfoy, much to the despair of the both of us. My partner seemed very reluctant to speak to me, especially in front of his friends.

I watched carefully how he created the potion, his thin hands cutting and stirring with love and care. My potion looked nothing like his. Hermione also seemed to be doing very well, however Snape refused to congratulate anyone's Potion except Malfoy's.

He was just telling everyone to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when clouds of acid green smoke and a loud hissing filled the dungeon. Neville had somehow managed to melt Seamus's cauldron into a twisted blob, and their potion was seeping across the stone floor, burning holes in people's shoes.

I wondered what Snape would say. Neville seemed to be extremely frightened of their Potions teacher, he was practically quivering with fear as the man walked over. The whole class stood on their stools, Snape muttered a spell under his breath, cleaning away the potion-mixed-with-its-cauldron with a flick of his wand.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" Neville whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his nose. "Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus.

He walked over to me, his eyes glinting with fury,

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

This time I didn't even try to stop myself. Words flew out of his mouth as if they were birds, finally being set free.

"You cannot do that. That is a false allegation, I was no where near Neville. Ask Malfoy," The whole class looked at my partner who was doubled over in laughter. "I don't want to look good! All I want is to be left alone. You think I WANTED to be the chosen one? I just want to be treated normally for once."

Snape looked so angry. He quickly dismissed the class, bar Draco who had been pulled back as he try to make a get away.

Here I go again, I thought, Draco and I in another detention together.

***  
>Ron and I walked towards Hagrid's. Both of us were in a foul mood after the potions lesson. We would have to put up with having Double Potions on every Friday this term. I was devastated that I had already lost points for Gryffindor, and that Draco's house was beating us.<p>

Ron seemed to have noticed my misery, and told me to cheer up, that Snape took points of the twins all the time too.

It was almost 3 o clock, the time when i had been asked to meet Hagrid in his hut. I could see his home, it was a small wooden house which backed onto the forbidden forest. Ron raised an eyebrow when he saw the crossbow and pair of galoshes that sat outside the door.

I knocked, stepping back the moment I heard a faint scratching on the door. Hagrid opened the door, he had a faint smile on his face as he told his dog to back down.

Hagrid welcomed us in. "Make 'yself comf'table!" He said, gesturing to the sofa. Once we had sat down, Hagrid released his dog who ran straight up to Ron and began licking his face.

"Don't worry -"  
>"Ron," I filled in.<br>"Ron, Fang is a very nice dog!"

The consolation was not needed, as Ron was already playing happily with the big dog. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

"Another Weasley, eh?" said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. "I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the forest." He laughed. It was a big booming noise, soon we were all laughing like maniacs.

The Giant offered us 'cakes'. Really, they were rock hard lumps with the odd raisin. We pretended to enjoy the cakes even though our teeth were breaking with each nibble.

"How do you like my cakes 'arry, Ron?" Asked Hagrid.

"They are very difficult to chew," I said. Damn Malfoy! Our new friend realized that there was something wrong, so asked me to explain.

"Malfoy put a potion in my drink which makes me tell the truth," I said, unable to restrain myself.

Hagrid stood. "We going to have to take you to Professor Snape." I thought I would rather die than go and see him, however Hagrid picked me up before I could run away, carrying me into the dungeons.


	8. Saved

**A/N I am so sorry I haven't updated recently. I Just hope no-one has given up on me! This chapter was really hard to write. I am making it a bit longer than usual.**

Harry looked like shit. I had been called for two reason's firstly that I was his dorm partner, and secondly because he had confessed to knowing I was the one who put the potion in his drink. I was surprised that it was Hagrid who came to get me. I would have thought that the giant would not leave the precious Potter to go through the trauma of Veritaserum alone.

I was dragged by the half giant to Snape's quarters down in the dungeons. I shivered, but some how I felt more at him down in the cold part of the castle than upstairs in the tower. What can I say? I am a Slytherin to the bone.

Hagrid gave me a final glare before gesturing to the door. I knocked, and was met by the cool drawling and sarcastic voice of Uncle Sev. "Enter," I walked in, "Ahh! Draco, little Dragon." I glared. Sev only called me Dragon when he was being sarcastic. The use of my pet name suggested that he was cross, and Sev rarely got cross.

I looked at Harry and smirked, really, if Severus thought that he could tell me of for simple prank like this he was so wrong. Malfoys never seemed forgiveness, he should know that by now. 30 years of being best friends with a Malfoy, in this case my father, was enough to learn this.

"Malfoy," Potter nodded. He was so forgiving - it was his fatal flaw, and love, or at least that's what I thought. Sev pulled me on of the room, and straight away, I was at the point of his wand.

"Idiot boy! Have you any idea what you have done?" He spat, "Where did you buy it from?"

Unsure why my Godfather was so angry, I thought he believed that my prank would get me into trouble. I held my head high and responded in a way which was saturated in arrogance. "I used Potions People, paying extra so that it is untraceable, there is no way it can come back to me." I had thought everything through. Even if all the teachers believed that I was responsible for the potion, there was no way that they would be able to prove that I was the one who administered it.

"The potion was contaminated, brat. You have given the Potter boy a SLOW KILLING POISON!" Snape was almost shouting now, showing that he really was afraid. He rarely got cross, and never lost his temper. I could safely admit that I was as scared as shit.

"Is there a cure?" I asked. There must be a way to solve this. If I was associated with the crime, my family and I were doomed. We would be the slaves of Voldemort for centuries to come.

"I do not know much about this potion. It is very rare, the administer must feel true remorse for the cure to show up to them. You are alone, little Dragon," Snarled Snape.

I froze. Remorse. No help. "And, Dragon, you will tell the Potter boy." He let the last bit sink in. I gulped, my hands were shaking, my face pale - or paler than usual. I pushed him off, then strode into Snape's quarters, sitting down on the chair in front of Potter.

"Pot- Harry, I am so sorry..." I began. I explained what Snape had told me, repeating how sorry I was. I even pledged to do all I could to save him. The boy took it better than anyone could ever had expected.

"How long do I have left?" Harry said, he managed to keep his voice steady, although his hands were shaking too. I looked to our Potions Master, as I too did not know the answer.

"Between 8 months and 1 year," Snape replied, his voice devoid of emotion.

Harry gulped and nodded. I quickly got up to get him a drink of water, he looked like he was about to throw up. He took a sip, once he looked a bit better, I lifted him up, and carried him back to our room with the recommendation that we miss tomorrows lesson. He gave me two passes, saying that it was best if I helped my partner get over the trauma of the discovery.

Once I reached our room, I laid Harry in his bed, I told him to rest, but he insisted that he needed time to process things before he went to sleep. Feeling indebted to him, I stayed awake. We sat together in silence for about half an hour, before Harry asked me to tell him a story.

"Alright, if you promise to sleep after." He nodded so I continued, "When I was young, my parents took me to Romania. They have dragons in Romania, loads of them. We went to visit the dragons, while we were there, a dragon broke free from the tamers. Mass chaos broke out, my parents lost me in the process. I wondered of, looking for them, I saw a big shadow and ran to it thinking it was my father. It was the dragon which had escaped. I had no idea that it was dangerous, it looked exactly like my toy one, so I started to play with it. My parents and the tamers found me laughing with the dragon."

"Little Dragon," Murmured Harry sleepily.

"That's right." He was lying down, half asleep already, so I took of his shoes and tucked him in before getting into bed myself. "Goodnight, Harry. I'm sorry,"

**I swear I will update as soon as I can. Please comment, they make me want to write more. **


End file.
